Labored and Lost
by RaphaelBelorini
Summary: This is the story of Wolfie, a native American assassin born around the time of Achilles' death. This is how he learns about the assassins, who he meets along his journey and what path he takes when he finds out the truth! (OC Story)
1. Pup

A babies cry could be heard, a small baby wrapped in a blanket was under a tree. Footsteps crunched through the snow as a boy of eleven approached the tree. The boy kneeled seeing the baby and said in a calm voice "Why would someone leave a baby here?". The baby's crying quietened a little as he looked at the boy. "Hello there" the boy tickled the baby's chin, the baby becoming amused took hold of the boys hand and played with it. The boy was about to pick him up when he heard wolves growling and he turned around to find almost five wolves circling him. One wolf jumped at the boy and bit his arm but he pushed him off, he glanced at the baby before dodging another wolf. The boy picked him up and put it in the middle of the wolves and they stopped growling he then whimpered and ran back to his camp. One of the wolves stepped forward and sniffed the baby's throat, bit the cloth he was wrapped in and dragged him to the cave where the wolves slept. The he glanced at mother wolf and yawned, mother wolf in return licked his hair. Mother wolf tried to feed him some dried mean but he refused to eat it and spat it out only to giggle afterwards. Mother wolf put her paw on his belly, he fell asleep just snuggling the paw, mother wolf whined and curled her tail round him.

He was now a toddler. The mother wolf nudged him in the back she picked him up and took him outside then sat him up in the snow mother wolf got on her back legs and put her front paws on a tree as to show him how he was to stand. He just giggled and rolls on his belly to try and mimic mother wolf. He managed to stand mother wolf nudged his belly to help him keep his balance. Mother wolf nudged his back so he would walk and the baby continued, giggling. Mother wolf howled in joy, the little boy tried to mimic her again trying to howl, the wolf just whined at the attempt he just stopped. She nudged him towards a squirrel he just kept walking and scared it away. The mother wolf placed her paw on the squirrel and the boy went to grab it. He grabbed it and inspected it. Mother wolf put its paw on a sharp rock but the boy had already let the squirrel go and was just staring at the wolf. She just growls and wonders back to the cave and the boy follows after.

The boy was ten and was playing with another wolf growling and pouncing. In a sudden the growling stopped and was replaced with a whine as one of the wolves dropped dead with a arrow in it ribs. The boy whined and looked around quickly and instinctively. He saw a man in a bush partially exposed, the boy instinctively growled and howled at the man. One of the wolves jumped on the man that made him fall down in the bush but nothing was visible but a whine was hear able, the man got up once the wolves were fleeing. The boy jumped on the man growling and bit his wrist. "Arhg!" the man pulled his wrist free then looked at the boy "Wait, I know you" the man growls. The boy just tried to bite him again, the man grabbed both his wrists and was able to keep him in line "Listen, I know you are probably still angry with me from what I have done earlier, but that was then, and this is now.. You are not safe here with all these wolves..". The boy just screamed and howled for Mother wolf, she growled and came back jumped onto the man attempting to bite him but the man quickly recovered and threw Mother wolf off him she landed in an odd way, she got up and limped away. The boy tried to run to Mother wolf but the man grabbed him "Come… you are not safe here". He just growled and tried to bite him almost crying, backed away from the man a little. The man put his bow over his shoulder but dropped his knife " I am not…. Your enemy…. I wish to help you". The boy just whined and ran to a dead wolf and hugs it, crying. The man walked closer silently and crouched down to him "Listen" Gives him a knife "I'm going to promise something.. Okay..? From now on.. I'm never going to kill any wolves.. Yet.. If I do so.. You can kill me..", the boy just threw the knife away "Do you understand me or not?" he just growled in return. "I take that as a yes?" He offered his hand to the boy and he took it.

The man leads him to his camp and sits down on a tree trunk "Do not be afraid.. I will not hurt you.." But the boy still sat away from him. The boy was given a plate of meat and ate it in a rather piggish manor. The man laughed while he took a plate for himself and eats some, the boy flinched as he laughed though. He stopped immediately after, "So, what is your name?" the boy just stared at the man. "Ehrm, mine is Achak" the boy only just managed to say.

"No need, for name"

"I can call you boy right? Or perhaps Wolfie?"

"Wolfie, fine" He obviously struggled with his words.

"Okay but you can understand me right?"

"Little" Wolfie replied.

"I guess I have to teach you some words then" Achak smiled a little. Wolfie just shrugged and looked around. "Hmm" Achak started to teach him the basics.

"Where your home?" Achak pointed towards a tent Wolfie walked towards it and looked at it. Wolfie sniffed and smelled Mother wolf, then saw her and ran to her hugging her tightly. She whined and so did Wolfie.

"Ehrm" Achak looked confused.

"This my mama" Wolfie smiled, Achak just sighed.

"She can live here if you want her too with keep some wolves as pets" Wolfie smiled at Mother wolf and she just licked his face, Wolfie then giggled.

"I think she says, yes?" Wolfie nods "What do you want to do now?"

"Play!"

"Play what?"

"Play fight!" Wolfie growled and jumped on Achak.

"Ugh!" He pushed Wolfie off and laughed a little "Is that all you got?!" Wolfie growled playfully and pounced on him. Achak laughed a little and lifted him up. Wolfie giggled and wiggled "You like that huh?" Achak asked. Wolfie nodded and was thrown in the air then caught again. Achak laughed then looked at Mother wolf who was pulling on his robes "I think she wants to play with you".

"But want to play you!"

"Oh, okay then" Mother wolf growled and walked to their tent. Wolfie giggled as they continued to play until they we're tired. Wolfie yawned a little. "I think it might be a good idea to take a nap" Achak also yawned. Wolfie nodded and rubbed his eyes, "Come on then little wolf" Achak picked Wolfie up and put him in a tent next to Achak's "Do you think you are brave enough to sleep alone?" Wolfie nodded a little and laid down. "Okay then, good night" Achak covered Wolfie with a blanket and then went into his own tent, Wolfie slowly fell asleep.


	2. Ugh, Teenagers!

Achak yawned and got out of his tent then walked to Wolfie's and peeked in "Wolfie?". He wasn't there but just then there was a huge splash and Achak ran towards the river but it was only Wolfie joking around with another child his age. Achak sighed in relief "Wolfie". Wolfie was older round about thirteen now, his chocolate brown hair shoulder length.

"Hm? Yes?" Looks at Achak.

"I need to teach you how to hunt"

"Awww, but I'm having fun!" Wolfie sulks.

"Once you have hunted your first animal you can come back, okay?"

"Fine" Wolfie sighs and gets out but see's his clothes are wet "Aww, I have no spare!"

"Then grab a towel and dry yourself off?" Wolfie looked at him with a confused face.

"How can you dry clothes with a towel, broth-" He stopped, blushes and put his head down to hide it. Achak laughed and gave him a towel.

"There's nothing to be ashamed off"

"B-but I called y-you…"

"What?"

"I-I called you brother…" Achak smiled a little and hugged Wolfie.

"I do not mind weather you called me Achak or Brother, Because… you are sort of the younger brother I never had" Wolfie looked up at him and smiled. "So dry yourself off so you can hunt with your, brother" He smiled and walked to his tent to grab his bow and arrows. Wolfie nodded and dried himself. Achak came out of his tent, his bow and arrows over his shoulder, and held a quiver with arrows and a another bow in his hands and gave them to Wolfie "Here.."

"Thank you"

"Your are welcome, but now…" Looked at a tree "Lets see how well you are capable of climbing trees" Achak smiled, Wolfie gulps. "Come on… its not so difficult… watch and learn" He smiles and grabbed a branch, climbed onto it then climbed higher using the V shape in a tree "So now you try…" Wolfie tried to climb and got on the first branch then nearly slipped when it got to the V shaped tree. Achak laughed and helped him to get up the last branch so he was at the same height as Achak was "Now... Look.. What animals do you see over there?" Pointed east.

"Erm… deer?" Looked at Achak.

"Almost… it's a female elk a bit sturdier than a normal deer"

"Oh… right"

"We are going to hunt it… yet… one arrow won't kill and elk but two will"

"O-oh"

"Come on.." Ran through the trees and jumped down into a bush that made sure he couldn't be seen by the elk. Wolfie did also, Achak whispered "On my mark, when I whistle, we shoot, okay?" Wolfie nodded. The elk tried to run away but quickly fell onto the ground, wildly moving with its legs and started moving slower with every breath the animal made. Achak smiled and got out from the bush and kneeled down next to the elk, Wolfie followed and watched. Put the knife in the elks neck so it would stop breathing and whispered thank you in Cherokee to the deer "It is a art to use every piece of meat from a animal…"

"So the animal wasn't killed unnecessarily?"

"No…" He smiled a little "We gain leather to make equipment from them such as boots… Armour… and meat gets cooked for dinner" Wolfie nods taking this in. Achak started to skin the animal. Wolfie just looked away finding the blood and flesh all too much. Achak sighed a little "You have to learn this I'm afraid"

"I-I know" Achak finished and put everything in a bag.

"I think this should be enough for today" Wolfie nodded.

"Lets go home so you can play with your friend" Smiles and walked back to their camp.

"Yay!" Achak laughed and ruffled Wolfie's hair.

"Hey!" Tries to push Achak's hand off, Achak smiled and stopped. Wolfie grinned and pushed Achak then ran.

"Get back here!" Achak laughed and ran after him, Wolfie laughed. Achak caught up to him after a while and lifted him up "Don't you dare make me run ever again!" Achak tickled Wolfie who giggled and squirmed. Achak put him down "Go and play Wolfie… I'll be in my tent if you need me…" Achak smiled and walked into his tent. Wolfie ran off to find his friend but instead found the clan mother, she was busy giving advice to a young hunter. Wolfie continued to watch, the clan mother smiled as the young hunter walked away and the clan mother looked at Wolfie. She signed for him to come closer Wolfie did but slowly.

"What is your name young wolf?" She asked in a soothing voice.

"W-Wolfie" She laughed a little.

"Okay then, how did you come here?"

"M-my brother found me"

"Achak?" Wolfie nodded.

"Ah… spirit warrior" She smiled and picked up a necklace carved out of wood with a wolf on the end of it.

"Spirit warrior?"

"That is the meaning of Achak's name" She pushed the necklace into Wolfie's hand, he looked at it and raised and eyebrow at the clan mother. "Having the spirit as a wolf means agility.. strength.. Wear this with you.. And it shall help you on your path.."

"Thank you" Wolfie put it on, She smiled at him.

"Your welcome Wolfie" He smiled back "Now.. If you still have anything to talk about.. You can say it whenever you like.. Now.. Or later.."

"Later... I think I'm going to find my friend…" He stands and looks around.

"I thought he was by the river" Wolfie smiled and ran to the river looking back and shouting "Thank you!" to the clan mother, She laughed.


	3. First Kill

Wolfie was now sixteen, sitting in a tree watching the sun rise, some redcoats passed by their camp really close. "Wolfie…Get down from that tree, I, I got to tell you something"

"But"

"Down" He hissed, Wolfie climbed down. Achak walked to his tent and sat down, Wolfie followed and did the same. "Listen.. These things.. Are.. Hard to say for me.. And they are difficult to understand.. But I think you have the age now to understand these words, and will listen to them…" Wolfie looked confused but listened. Achak sighed a little and pulled his necklace that normally hides under his shirt, but now it was visible, it was a necklace made of leather with a assassin pendant at the end of it "Wolfie.. Does this symbol say you something..?"

"It seems familiar…"

"This is a symbol.. A logo.. But without people.. It does not mean anything... *Sighs* Yet... With the people.. This symbol means freedom.. Justice.. For all…"

"W-what do you mean?"

"That I am one of those people who is trying to let this symbol grow.. But.. I need your help in it.." Turned the tomahawk that he was holding so that the hilt was pointing to Wolfie "Help me …in the fight for justice, freedom and a new country…" Wolfie looked at the tomahawk and took the handle. "Come we'll show them that this land is ours" Achak got his knife and jumped out of the tree, Wolfie followed. The redcoats where looking at Achak's people, one of them was aiming a musket at them, Growled and shot the man that was aiming his musket in the chest with his bow, and then jumped onto a another to stab him in the neck with the knife. Wolfie stood there as a redcoat ran towards him. Counter him! Achak yelled from a distance when he was getting head butted by a heavy guard. Wolfie grabbed the redcoats gun as the musket went to his right and pulled it so the red coat let go and waked him round the head with the hilt. It felt natural for some reason.

"Is that good?!" Wolfie was trying to impress Achak so he was proud to have Wolfie as a brother.

"Good! But now you have to slit his throat!" *Was countering a redcoat on the same way Wolfie did, but then instead of just laying him down on the ground, he slit his throat before having to defend himself against another heavy guard. Wolfie grabbed his knife from its sheath and slit the recoats throat. Achak smiled, looking proud at Wolfie after he finished the heavy off. Wolfie looked at Achak, Closed the man his eyes and then kicked a redcoat in the river near them "some help would be appreciated.." Achak smirked. Wolfie picked up the body and looked at Achak but when he lent over a small cut on his arm bled. Achak threw another redcoat in the river before he turned to Wolfie and looked at the wound, then put his hand on it and smiled, looking at Wolfie. "You did well…but you still have much to learn" Wolfie looked at Achak's hand.

"W-what are you doing?" Achak pulled away with a smirk the cut had become a small scare yet it was still bleeding a little.

"A trick I learned from the clan mother with a leaf" Laughed and showed a leaf that he had in his hand and helped the wound to close up and recover more quickly than normal.

"Oh" Smiles and putted it away and looked at the redcoats following the flow of the river.

"This river goes past their camp.. They will not come back anytime soon.."

"Good… I don't think I want to… you know kill anyone for sometime"

"How much i hate to say it.. It.. It is part of the path we have chosen.. "

"I-I know ..I think I'm going back to the camp" Wolfie started walking.

"Good idea" Achak follows, Wolfie's hands were shaking a little. "Ehrm is everything alright brother?"

"Y-yeah"

"You don't seem so… you look pale" Wolfie held his arm which was a sign of insecurity.

"I-I'm fine"

"You are not… You do not know what happened with the redcoats over there and you want answers but are afraid to ask.. That's it.."

"N-no that's not it"

"Then what?"

"I-its nothing just... just leave me be!" Wolfie walked faster.

"Listen.." Put his hand on Wolfie's shoulder "What is it… I wish to help you… but you have to tell me what's wrong"

"There is n-nothing wrong!"

"Hmm… fine then" Achak growled and walked to his tent, Wolfie sat near the fire, staring at it, seeing the man's dieing face, gasped a little.

"What is it, young wolf?" The clan mother came and sat next to him.

"A-Achak told me something"

"What did he tell?"

"H-he told me about…the assassins"

"Ah" Sighs.

"W-we killed some redcoats and n-now I feel guilty"

"Young wolf… our life is made by sacrifices and deaths of others"

"I-I know… but what if he had a family, loved ones who wanted him home" She sighs.

"The people you kill have their faiths decided in the nexus.. Everyone has a path.. And some end earlier then normally.."

"I understand, thank you"

"You are welcome" Wolfie stood and walked to his tent and sat in there, thinking. Mother wolf came in his tent and started biting a blanket.

"Hm?" Her ears twitched hearing Wolfie and then jumped on her lap licking his face, Wolfie laughed a little "Okay, I think that's enough" She whines and lays on the blanket she chewed earlier. Wolfie grabbed his tomahawk and headed out towards the river and stood on a log that was crossing the river and trained with a piece of cloth over his eyes. Achak came out of his own tent after a while and smiled seeing Wolfie training. Wolfie grunted a little as he nearly slipped,

"What are you doing brother?" Achak smirked.

"Trying to balance"

"Hmmm, you are doing quite well"

"Erm, thank you"

"But lets train with some fists… shall we?"


	4. Love at First Bite?

Wolfie was hanging upside down in a tree as Achak came over and smiled "Hello brother"

"Hello"

"How have you been doing?" Some shouting was heard.

"Good but…" Wolfie jumped down "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Raised an eyebrow.

"The shouting…"

"Hm, Now you say so…" Wolfie ran towards it, Achak followed close behind. There was a girl being attacked by natives.

"Inaji!" He shouted loudly, jumping from the tree. Achak looked at the girl putting a knife to her throat. Wolfie talked the Natives into leaving and letting him and his brother to deal with the situation. The girl backed up against some rocks but stumbled and fell back, she looked terrified.

"Natives" Achak growled, Wolfie stared at the girl spellbound by her looks. She watched them both warily scrambling along the rocks to try and get away. "Why are you hear…" Achak said it calm but it sounded only a little fierce.

"

Nitiblo ki inaji oisun ca oha sice" Wolfie goes to walk over to the girl but is stopped by Achak taking hold of Wolfie's wrist and pulling him back.

"Don't, She does not have a clean spirit.." The girl glared at Achak, backing away more..

"My horse was shot by those people and I was also attacked... I was trying to get to Boston.. " Kept her rapier in hand… Wolfie whined.

"Why did you then take this route..? Tala is not happy with intruders.."

"I didn't know of any others, and I was not concerned with pleasing this 'Tala' you all speak of" She spoke bitterly and it was now they could see her leg bleeding rather badly above the knee. Achak Growled

"She is the reason you live.. Where do you think your dinner comes from? From the animals hunted, here! The prey Tala gives us!" Wolfie looks cute at her.

"Well I don't know about you but my dinner normally comes on a silver platter served with bread and champagne, none of which I believe you'd find in a place like.." She looked around in disgust "…This" She was too absorbed in her argument with Achak to notice Wolfie.

"Silver from the mines on our ground.. Bread of the wheat made by the citizens that live here.."

"We hardly survive when our things are stolen!" The girl giggled

"Well if the origins of my dinner is really all we have to argue on I don't suppose you'd mind if I were to continue to Boston before I freeze to death in this ghastly wilderness.." She stood up properly and cringed from the pain in her bleeding leg as she hobbled towards a path. Wolfie looked at her leg

"Can I look at that?" Achak Growled at Wolfie and gave him a warning look. Wolfie whined when Achak growled at him. Achak glared at the girl before going to the fallen warriors and applying some markings, Wolfie said some words as Achak does so then goes over to the girl kneeling and taking a herb putting it over the cut doing the trick Achak had showed him. The girl looked at Wolfie warily but she eased up since Achak had gone.

"Thank you" Wolfie nodded and bandaged her leg up "..You're not going to try and run me through with an arrow too, are you?" Wolfie shoke his head. Achak looked at Wolfie and signed that he was going back to camp, Wolfie nodded. "It seems your brother wouldn't mind giving it a go"

"He's just angry for the lives lost, some of these people we knew"

"I apologise, but it was either them or me"

"I understand , Achak did the same once" The girl sighed and stood once Wolfie had finished.

"I suppose it's better I be on my way then.."

"If you want you can stay at our camp... it is a long way without a horse and supplies you will surely die…"

"I couldn't expect so much of you and your brother" Backed away but it caused her to fall over because of her leg "Agh!" Wolfie caught her quickly which made both of them blush Wolfie stood her up and started to walk.

"Come, Hantaywee?!" Wolfie called out looking around, Achak walked towards him.

"What is it?" The girl followed reluctantly.

"Mos ognake wiya enaon?"

"Do you really think the clan mother would allow that after she killed her son...?!"

"Please brother, we are suppose to be better than to leave her for death!"

"Her decisions in life made it so!"

"Please brother! You are better than this!"

"Perhaps I am but she is not!"

"She will learn from her mistakes if you give her the chance!"

"Your friends might not be as good as you think if they are willing to attack a young girl! I made no mistake to learn from other than engaging in conversation with an idiot like you!" She said to Achak.

"Then leave if you think our tribe full of loyal warrior and hunters are idiots!" Achak snarled at her.

"I would if I could but sadly one of your so loyal friends stabbed me through the leg in the name of your Tala and hence forced me to stay!"

"Grab a horse and some food and go!" She glared at him, but looks to Wolfie nervously "Does your Tala say anything about condemning girls to death in the cold frontier?!"

"Cold?! It is the warmest week since quite a while.. So don't whine about it.."

"Brother!" Snarled at Achak "I will take care of her and keep her out of your way…" Achak growled.

"If she does just one thing wrong I feed her to the wolves!" The girl bit her lip nervously, but looks thankfully at Wolfie.

"Fine, come" Wolfie walks to his tent. Achak walked to the clan mother to have a chat with her, the girl followed Wolfie, hobbling a little

"Why are you doing this for me..?"

"I-i erm" Wolfie blushed but tried to hide it. The girl raised an eyebrow and moves to see his face

"Hmm? I really don't know how to thank you, to be honest, even though it's the fault of your people.." Wolfie shrugged. The girl frowns at his lack of response and sits down, grimacing. Wolfie offers her some cooked meat. "Merci…" She was actually quite hungry since she'd been travelling a long time. Wolfie nods. "I'm Elise... do you have a name?"

"You can call me Wolfie"

"Like a...a wolf? un loup?" Wolfie nodded

" I was raised by wolves so my brother called Wolfie…"

"Fascinating... I'm surprised you weren't all raised by wild animals.. no offence…" Wolfie shrugs "...Not a big talker, are you?"

"I-its just, erm" Wolfie blushes again tries to hide it by looking down.

"Come on, it's not like a bite" Elise giggled "I should be more worried about you…"

"I-its just I'm n-not used to talking with girls…" Elise laughs

"Pretty cute for a wild thing!" Wolfie blushed even more. Elise sighed "So how could you possibly be like those horrible men earlier... ?" Wolfie shrugged.

"So, erm do you want, anything else?"

"N-no I'm fine…" Looks around the tent with interest and a little suspicion. There was furs hanging and bow an arrows lent against the side of the tent. "..Nice place you've got here.."

"Erm thanks, its properly not much compared to where you come from though, but i like it, its simple…" Elise nods

"Simple is.. Good... But what can you say for where I came from..?" Wolfie shrugs. "Sometimes I think a place like this might be nicer"

"Hm? Why is that?"

"Less stress, expectation," Elise giggled "guillotines" Wolfie raised eyebrow

"Guillotines?"

"Hmm oui... Horrible instruments of death... Like machines" Wolfie gulped, a little scared.

"H-how horrible?"

"Cuts off a head in less than a second. Kills hundreds a day. Innocent people too. It's like the most ferocious of monsters" Wolfie whined

"That sounds scary…" Nods, smiling at him like he's a small child.

"Oui, that's why I left, or it would have killed me like that too"

"Oh well erm its good you left then…"

"Mmm oui... Or, not so good if your brother ends up feeding me to wolves instead"

"Oh he won't don't worry…"

!Well i need to wash so…" Wolfie stood up, Elise blushed.

"Oh.. Erm.. Right" Wolfie walks outside and shouts "

"You can come is you like…!" Elise follows since she has nothing else to do. Wolfie stops in front of a lake and takes his shirt off slinging it over a tree branch then his boots, dives in. Mother wolf ran after Wolfie straight into the water. Wolfie surfaced, laughing, Mother wolf swimmed around. Ellie giggles, taking out her hair and then pulling off her dress so she was in her underwear. Timidly, Ellie felt the water with her toes. Wolfie smirked and splashed her, "Just get in, no point doing it slowly you won't get used to the temperature…" Ellie shrieks.

"Mon deu!" She whimpers and dives in "Ahh Putain!" Wolfie swam to her.

"I'm warm" She smirks.

"What's your point?"

"E-erm" Wolfie blushed.

"Hmmm?" She was teasing him.

"T-that i could warm you, if you wish…" Wolfie went a little more red.

"I- " She gasps suddenly from some cold and nuzzles close to him so that he can put his arms around her she blushed. Wolfie does so, smiling a little. "Merci…" Wolfie nods as a your welcome, he was bright pink but liked it a little. Ellie giggles and puts a hand on his blushed cheek.

"And your cheeks are the hottest part of you!" Wolfie looks surprised.

"O-oh erm…" Mother wolf licked Ellie's back. She gasped and her surprise made her push up against Wolfie more.

"Ah! Please don't eat me!" Mother wolf Growled and got out of the lake, shaking the water off and laying down at the side of the lake. Wolfie moaned and drooled a little, Ellie didn't notice how her chest was pressed to his so much as she watched the wolf "O-One of your friends..?" She giggles, Wolfie whined. He was confused as to why he was reacting like this, he'd never been this close to a woman before. "Hmm?" She heard him whine and turned back to him confused. Wolfie was slightly looking down. She followed his eyes and blushed "O-oh…" Moved her chest away from his so they didn't touch any more.

"S-sorry" Wolfie wanted her to continue, it felt good. Ellie laughed nervously.

"You don't know many girls, do you..?"

"No…"

"Never been this close to one either, huh?" Wolfie shoke his head.

"I see…" She moved her arms down a little so they covered her chest, feeling a little embarrassed. Wolfie felt a little awkward. "Uhmm.. then ever been this close.. to a wolf?" She raised her eyebrows, hoping he'd catch her drift. Wolfie looked surprised.

"W-what?" She blushed a bit as she asked but laughed, finding it funny

"You know what I mean"

"D-do I?"

"Mhmm" She nodded, Wolfie was extremely confused. Ellie giggled. "Awww you're so innocent hasn't your brother taught you anything? hehehe! So much sweeter than French boys!"

"E-erm thank you, I think" Ellie shrugged. "Your cute…" Wolfie blushed. Ellie raised an eyebrow.

"Well that was kind of out of the blue... I hope you're not just saying that because I'm in my underwear..?" She laughed.

"N-no of course not!" Wolfie panics.

"The why?"

"B-because its true…" Ellie blushed

"Merci…" She looks down to hide her pinkness, Wolfie made her look at him with a finger under her chin.

"I-I, erm"

"Hmm?"

"I l-like, you" He said quietly.

"I like you too Wolfie, you seem a pretty interesting boy " Wolfie smiled.

"And you are a sweet girl..."


End file.
